Verdades a medias
by Cleofis
Summary: Porque para el resto Supergirl era la heroína del mundo que se encarga de defender a la humanidad, pero para ella, era mucho más que eso... es Kara Danvers, su hermana, y la protegería de todo aquel que le hiciera daño, incluso de él.


**Los personajes de la serie Supergirl no me pertenecen**

 **Sinopsis: Porque para el resto Supergirl es la heroína del mundo que se encarga de defender a la humanidad, pero para ella, era mucho más que eso, es Kara Sammers, su hermana, y la protegería de todo aquel que le hiciera daño, incluso de él.**

 **Nota de la Autora** **: Bueno, hace años que no escribo un fanfic, y es el primero que escribo sobre esta serie, es muy corto pero es una escena que se me ha venido a la mente desde que vi el noveno capítulo de la tercera temporada, creo que Álex si podría decirle unas cuantas cosas a Mon-el, o puede que esta escena se me ha venido a la mente porque simplemente porque Mon-el últimamente me está mosqueando mucho.**

 **Espero que os guste**

Cuando vio a su hermana irse a enfrentarse a Reign, tuvo miedo, miedo de lo que podría pasar en las siguientes semanas, de lo que supondría esta batalla entre su hermana y ese ser, en lo mal que estaba ella por la vuelta de Mon-el, de lo vulnerable que la vio cuando Kara veía al hombre que amaba entrenarse con la que ahora era su mujer.

Sabía que su hermana no estaba bien emocionalmente, solo tenía que mirarla a sus ojos para darse cuenta de por todo lo que estaba pasando, del dolor que sentía al saber que no solamente Mon-el había cambiado, sino que ahora no sentía nada por ella.

Y ella, tenía miedo por su hermana.

Porque, a pesar de que ella le había empujado a que abrazara a su corazón humano, tenía miedo de que su hermana hiciera alguna locura llevada por sus emociones, por eso, antes de que ella partiera, le dijo que olvidara su humanidad, y actuara fríamente.

El sonido de las risas y los golpes que procedían de la sala de entrenamientos, la sacaron de sus pensamientos, y se dirigió hacía la ventana que daba hacia el interior de la sala donde antes estaba su hermana observando.

Los vio.

En el interior aún estaba Mon-el e Inrra entrenado, podía notar la complicidad entre ellos y lo bien se llevaban, vio a Mon-el abrazar a su mujer ambos riéndose juntos de algo que decía el a su oído.

Su hermana se acababa de ir hacia una batalla donde su vida podría estar en peligro y él, se está abrazando y riéndose con otra.

Aquello le molestó.

Se dirigió hacia la sala de entrenamientos dispuesta a enfrentarse a él y decirle cuatro cosas, cuando llegó la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a la pareja y solo le bastó una mirada hacia él para que él supiera que quería hablar a solas.

\- Imra, ¿puedes adelantarte? Yo tengo que hablar con Alex de algo.

Imra les miró a ambos, indecisa de si dejarles a solas o no percibiendo la tensión de ambos, pero luego de unos segundos se dio la vuelta y se fue por el pasillo. Cuando Alex y Mon-el vieron que se quedaron solos ambos entraron a la sala.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, y cuando Álex pudo calmar un poco su molestia se dirigió hacia él.

\- Quiero que te alejes de mi hermana.

Vio su cara de sorpresa ante lo que acababa de decir asín que prosiguió.

\- Mira Mon-el, me alegro de que hayas vuelto y estés bien y que estés vivo, pero no puedo fingir que tu vuelta no le esté haciendo daño a mi hermana porque no es así, entiendo de que para ti haya pasado 7 años y que hayas rehecho tu vida, pero el que estés aquí, todos los días, el que estés con tu mujer no le está haciendo ningún bien a mi hermana.

Observó como sus expresiones cambiaban, desde la sorpresa inicial, a la tristeza para luego terminar en culpa.

\- Puedo suponer que no fue fácil para ti pasar página, pero has tenido tiempo para superarlo, ahora le toca a mi hermana tener que olvidarte y seguir adelante con su vida y no va a poder hacerlo si te ve todos los días dentro y fuera del DEO y mucho menos si te ve siempre con ella- Alex tomó aire dejándole reflexionar sobre sus palabras, sabía que le estaba haciéndole sentir culpable, pero no le importaba, una parte de ella quería hacerle sentir mal, porque no era justo que solamente su hermana se sintiera destrozada- Kara necesita tiempo para aceptar que ya no la amas, y que ya nunca vais a volver a estar juntos, necesita un tiempo de luto para llorar, poder levantarse y ser capaz de abrirse de nuevo a otra persona.

\- Yo nunca he querido hacerle daño.

\- Lo se pero así son las cosas, y ahora más que nunca no puede permitirse dejarse llevar por las emociones, ahora mismo mientras estamos hablando, ella se ha ido a enfrentarse a Reign y antes de irse, ella te ha visto con Imra aquí… por la expresión que tenia no debió de ser agradable para ella.

Mon-el se sintió peor al recordar el abrazo y las risas compartidas con su esposa momentos antes, la verdad es que hasta este momento no se había parado a pensar cómo se debería de sentir Kara al verle siempre con Imra. Saber, que Kara estaba en estos instantes luchando con Reign después de presenciar esas escenas, le hizo sentir como la peor persona del mundo.

\- Yo… no se que decir.

\- ¿No lo sabes? Desde que has regresado ¿te has parado a pensar en los sentimientos de mi hermana? - Alex suspiró sin poder creérselo, se paso la mano por el pelo haciendo un gesto de incredulidad- alguna vez ¿la has querido realmente?

" _Esto es peor que podía imaginar… ver que me miras sin nada de amor en tus ojos…"_

Recordó lo último que le dijo Kara…

¿la has querido realmente?...

 _¿realmente?_

\- ¡CLARO QUE SI! - exclamó Mon-el sorprendiendo del arrebato a Alex- ¡LA HE AMADO POR AÑOS! No sabes lo que me costó aceptar que jamás la volvería a ver ¿piensas que para mi fue fácil? ¿Qué no sufrí? ¿Qué no llore? ¡CLARO QUE SÍ! No fue fácil viajar en el tiempo y estar en un siglo donde la mujer que amas ya no existe, pero ¿Qué iba a hacer? Durante años no quería aceptarlo, ¡luché! Si hubiera sabido que la volvería a ver, jamás me…

"… _habría rendido"_

El no pudo terminar la frase, no hacía falta, por primera vez Álex pudo ver lo mucho que tuvo que sufrir todos estos años, lo miro con tristeza y compasión porque Mon-el, a pesar de todo, aún quería a su hermana.

\- Entonces… por ese amor que le tuviste, te pido que te alejes de ella- Alex se dirigió hacia la puerta, dispuesta a poner fin aquella conversación, Mon-el no la miraba- por favor.

Cuando él escucho la puerta cerrarse, sintió una tristeza inmensa, dejar de ver a su Kara era como perderla por segunda vez, la primera vez pudo hacerlo porque sabía no la encontraría en cada vuelta de la esquina, entonces pudo acostumbrarse a su ausencia, pero verla después de creer que sería imposible y tener que evitarla, era como si te concedieran un deseo increíble y luego te pidieran que lo devolvieras.

Pero lo haría, por _ella._


End file.
